


Five Minutes

by alicesusanna



Category: Falice - Fandom
Genre: falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesusanna/pseuds/alicesusanna
Summary: What happened between the time Alice was rescued from the farm and moves in with FP? My take.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Five Minutes

It had been twelve hours since she pulled the trigger that killed Edgar, the man that was the center of her life for the last year. At first for false salvation and then to take him and his organ harvesting operation out for good. Alice didn't hate Edgar. She was disturbed by him and disgusted by him but she didn't have enough energy or passion for him to hate him. She didn't know how she felt about killing him either. It came down to her or him and she really had no choice. It was something she would have to live with. 

Charles and the agents down at the bureau kept telling her earlier 'now you can get back to your life' and she had to laugh at that. What was her life? Her oldest daughter was currently on her way to a mental hospital. Her youngest daughter probably hated her. Her serial killer ex-husband was dead. The son she gave up and thought was dead was in fact alive. She didn't know if she still had her job at RIVW given the amount of time she went AWOL. Hell she didn't even know if she should still work there considering Edgar planted her there to brainwash more townsfolk. She was currently holed up in a hotel room because she's homeless and her old home was currently occupied by her ex lover and his family. 

Get back to what life exactly? Alice felt like she was starting over from square one. And, to add to that, she was pretty sure she was going to be all alone doing it. Polly was gone. Hal was gone. Betty, while dedicated to bringing her home, could barely stand her and would leave her as soon as she could. Charles was very appreciative of her for helping him but beyond that, she was terrified he would dip out now that it was all over. 

The hotel room the bureau booked is big and clean and so much nicer than the conditions she had been staying in for the last few months. She showered for 45 minutes enjoying the hard water pressure and smell of expensive soap, trying to wash the stench of the farm from her bruised and battered flesh. The marks on her face were only a preview of the bruises covering the rest of her body. Edgar had not been kind when he found out she had been playing double agent for months. There were times she thought he was going to kill her but he always stopped short and truly Alice didn't know why. She knew the marks would fade but she was also sure she would never forget. Never forget the pain be inflicted on her physically. Never forget the things he said to her. How she was unlovable. A sinner to reform for her husband and a warm body for the lover who always kept her hidden away. That her own children hated her. The hardest part was it was all true. It wasn't that she didn't know these things but having them spat in her face with such glee was hard to swallow. 

Alice walked around the room aimlessly, looking out the floor to ceiling windows into the dark night. She sent Betty back to Jughead's knowing she would much rather sleep in her in own room. How she still had her own room at Jughead's was a mystery to her but she didn't have the energy to ask. Besides after the craziness of the day, Alice needed some time to herself. To decompress and figure out her next step. She missed Betty like crazy but she couldn't answer all of her questions without gathering her own bearings. They were meeting for breakfast in the morning.

A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts and she pulled the sash of her short satin black robe tighter. She had no clue who could be coming to see her at this time. Who even knew she was here? 

She opened the door, gasping slightly when she sees FP standing on the other side. Shit. Shit. She hadn't planned on confronting this aspect just yet, not for a good long while if it was up to her. She knew it was inevitable. Their long lost dead son was not so dead. 

"Hi." He says softly, his brown eyes piercing into her ice blue ones. This is the first time they'd seen each other since he ended things in his office 6 months ago. 

She pulled her mouth into a tight smile. 

"Hi."

The air between them is thick, just like it always is between them. She can see him scanning her face, scowling at the cuts and bruises painting it. He lifts his hand as if he was going to touch her face but quickly puts it in his jacket pocket before clearing his throat.

"Can I come in?"

Alice doesn't respond, she only stands to the side to let him through. She closed the door and stands there for a beat, mentally preparing herself for this conversation.

"Alice.. I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried sick. I'm sorry I should have been there today but we had some.."

She shakes her head and cuts him off. "It's fine. Really. The sherriff gets no rest." 

FP nods. It was true. They had a huge meth lab drug bust earlier that day and by the time word got to him they found Alice, they were halfway back to Riverdale.

"We've been working really close with the FBI trying to find you. Charles, man.." FP shakes his head in disbelief, "he never stopped. 24-7." He smiled softly with pride. 

The mention of their son sends her heart racing. Here it goes.

"FP, look.." she pauses and sighs heavily, "I wanted to tell you. So much. I'm so sorry. But I just couldn't. They were so adamant about my discretion no matter how many times I tried to bully them." She finishes with an eyeroll, making him smile. 

"I know. I get it. Charles explained everything. I'm not upset with you."

Alice felt a wave a relief and smiled thankfully at him. "Good." 

Silence fell between them once more. 

"He's pretty amazing." FP finally says quietly. "He looks just like you. It's kind of a trip."

Alice can't help but smile. Charles really did look just like her. It made her heart swell.

"He does. But he has a lot of you too. Especially in his mannerisms. And his temperament. Guess hot headedness runs in the family." She joked.

FP grins at her. That same stupid grin that gets her in trouble and her panties on the floor every damn time. Soon, though, the grin fades and is replaced with seriousness as he looks down at his boots. Finally he looks back up at her. 

"Alice, I didn't come here to talk about Charles. I came here to talk about us." 

The air in the room shifts immediately. Alice wraps her arms around herself protectively and clears her throat, trying to look unaffected.

"There's nothing to talk about, FP. We had some fun, now it's over. The end. Wash, rinse, repeat." She said airily and unbothered, shifting from one foot to the other, suddenly aware of how naked she was. 

"Alice, please." FP says softly, pleading with her to hear him out. 

She rolls her eyes, her resolve cracking. "Won't your wife mind you visiting one of your ex booty calls in the middle of the night? Or did she get lost in Hot Topic?"

"Gladys is gone. She's been gone for months."

Suddenly Alice feels herself become enraged. Every emotion she's been trying to suppress comes to a head. 

"Oh." She laughs humorlessly. "I see what this is. Your wife left you again and you think.. what? I'll go right back to being your bed warmer?" Her voice cracks and her eyes fill with tears against her will, the anger in her voice not mistaken.

His face twists as if he were in pain. "What? God no. Alice, no. I just want you to hear me out. Please just listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you, FP. Maybe.. " she trails off, wiping a fallen tear. "Maybe when my best friend.. my only friend.. started getting Northsider attention once we got to high school and started treating me like his dirty little secret, maybe I would have listened. Or maybe when I was 16 and pregnant and scared and alone and you kept blowing me off for other girls, for better girls, maybe I would have listened then. Or maybe! Maybe after years and years of pretending to be something I'm not and finally giving in to it and to you and you blew me off yet again I would have listened! Or maybe when I came to you in your office after your WIFE bought my house, a wife you didn't even bother telling me was back, and I asked you point blank if you loved me and you didn't even have the balls to answer the question. But I'm done now. I don't care what you have to say. Not about that. Not about.. us. Not anymore." 

Alice turns to walk away from him but he grabs her forearm and keeps her close to him. "Alice, please. Five minutes. Give me five uninterrupted minutes. And if after those five minutes you still want me to leave, I won't ever bother you again. I swear. Just five minutes." He was pleading now, obviously scared she would say no. Her heart tightened thinking that this mattered to him so much. She looked at him like he was crazy to think he could fix everything in five minutes but if that's what it would take to get rid of him then that's what it takes. 

She dramatically turns to look at the clock and rolls her eyes. "Fine. Five minutes then. I'm watching the clock."

"Uninterrupted?"

She rolls her eyes again and waves him on. 

He steps closer to her and her breath noticeably hitches. FP had been preparing this for weeks. The last few months not knowing where she was or if she was okay put a lot of things into perspective for him. It was like a home movie from the time they met as tiny tots to the last time he saw her in his office, tears rolling down her beautiful perfect face was playing on repeat in his mind. He can't remember when he started loving Alice. He just knows he loves her. More than anything.

"First of all, I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for hurting you. For not telling you Gladys was back. Truthfully I was hoping she was leaving every single day. I was hoping she would be gone before I had to tell you. I was a coward baby but I swear I wasn't trying to two time you. I never even touched her. We slept in separate rooms." 

Alice perks up at this slightly, a slight eyebrow raise giving her away.

"I do love you Alice. I love you to my core." He cups her jaw in his large hand and sees tears forming in her eyes and surprise written across her face. He wants her to know he means what he says. "I don't even know when I started loving you. Was it when we were 4 and playing in ditch water while our parents got high? Was it when we were 8 and you beat the shit out of Joey Wilson for bullying me?" FP laughs softly. "Was it when we were 12 and kissed for the first time behind Pop's?" She smiles, in disbelief he remembered that. "Maybe when we were 15 and hormones kicked in and we couldn't keep our hands off each other and I would lay in bed at night and just think about your hair and your smile the way you smelled and how I felt when I was with you." Alice swallowed, wholly unprepared to hear this. "You're right, Al. I was an asshole. And I did hide you away. But it wasn't because of you, it was because of me. I was running away from who I was, of who I am, and you were such a huge part of who I am. That doesn't excuse it and I'm not trying to. I just want you to know there was never any contest. You win hands down, every time, against anyone. And I'm sorry I ever made you feel otherwise. I've taken you for granted too many times and I've lost you too many times. I can't do that anymore. I don't want to live without you anymore. These last few months have been hell, not knowing if I would ever see you again, or hear your laugh, or touch you again. I don't want to lose you again, Allie." Hearing her old childhood nickname does something to her heart and more tears slip from her eyes. "No one gets me like you do. No one makes me laugh like you. No one.." he steps even closer, their bodies now touching. He leans in to whisper and Alice closes her eyes. "No one gets me fired up like you do. I know I have fucked up more times to count baby. I have hurt you and I will be sorry about it til I die. I know you deserve better than me. But I also know with absolute certainty, with every bone in my body that I love you and I will spend every day for the rest of our lives proving that to you. If you'll let me." 

By this point, Alice is a complete mess. She has waited so long to hear these words from him that she can't quite believe her ears. He cups both sides of her face and gazes into her eyes before placing the softest, sweetest kiss on her tear stained lips. "I love you." He kisses her again. "I'm so sorry." He kisses her again. "Please forgive me." His voice no more that a seductive whisper. 

She takes a deep breath and pulls back slightly, searching his eyes and finding nothing but love and sincerity staring back. Maybe this was her answer. Maybe FP was her answer. Maybe he always was.

"You love me?" Her voice is scratchy and small with emotions, needing to hear it again. 

"I love you. Only you. Forever." He replies back with all the confidence in the world. 

Their proximity and the intoxicating smell of his cologne and hearing the words she has longed to hear far longer than she wants to admit is nearly overwhelming. Her heart feels so big it's going to burst, something resembling a foreign concept of happiness seeping into her every pore.

"You really didn't touch her?" She hates sounding insecure but as long as they're getting it all out there. 

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his warm body. "I haven't touched another woman since you showed up at my trailer in the middle of the day." He smirks, referencing that oh so glorious day they spent hours pleasuring each other as only they can.

She takes a minute to consider this. She hadn't been with anyone else either. Fortunately Edgar never had any interest in bedding her. His interests were much more, well, younger to put it bluntly. He used Alice solely for her connections and influence alone which she was forever thankful for. There was only one person she wanted inside of her and he was standing in front of her. 

"Say it again." 

FP raises his eyebrows a little confused. "I never touched.."

"No, not that." 

He smiles, catching on. "I love you."

"Your five minutes are up." 

"Did I pass?" 

She pretends to think it over, wanting to tease him a minute longer. Finally she looks at him, serious, and genuine. "I love you too, FP. I always have."

~~

The next morning, they wake up wrapped up in each other in the king size hotel bed. The night they spent together was out of this world. The sex between them had always been mindblowing but when they added their true feelings to the mix, it took it to a whole new level. The intimacy was true and raw and unlike anything they had experienced. Alice is laid across his bare chest as he draws small circles on her back. 

"I have to get up soon. I'm meeting Betty at Pop's so we can talk about everything and figure out where to live." Alice says to him.

The circles on her back stop and he doesn't respond. She lifts her head to look at him. "Did you hear me?"

"Live with me."

Alice laughs, surprised at his request. "Don't be silly."

"I'm serious." He sits up fully now, turning to face her. "Move back into the house. It's your house. It feels weird living there without you. I meant what I said, Alice. You and me." 

"But.. moving in with each other? Don't you think that's a little fast?" 

He scoffs at her. "What. Should we take it slow? Get to know each other better first?" He jokes playfully. 

She smiles, knowing he has a point there. 

"I love you. I think we've wasted enough time. I don't want to waste any more. Do you?"

He cups her cheek and she leans into it, holding the sheet around her breasts with her other arm. "What about the kids?" 

"We tell them the truth. That we're in love and we're going to be together. They'll accept it or they'll get over it."

"But, FP.. you're still married."

"Baby I have the divorce papers drawn and ready to go just as soon as anyone can locate her. She signed the house over to me before she left. Gladys will never be a problem for us again, I swear to you." 

Alice bites her lip, taking this all in. Her and FP? Openly in love? A real couple? Living together on Elm Street with all of their kids? Waking up to him every day for the rest of her life? It sounded like her dream come true if she was being honest with herself. 

"Okay." She smiles

"Okay?" He lights up. She nods again. 

FP closes the distance between them, capturing her soft lips in a passionate kiss. They were in this for good this time. Him and her against the world, the way it was always meant to be.


End file.
